ltlfandomcom-20200222-history
Antrakha
Antrakha (pronounced "AN-trock-UH") is a male Velociraptor antirrophus "sornaensis", and leader of the small Sornaensis pack known as Cross Flare in Live the Legend Pre-LtL Before his appearance in LtL, Antrakha had been born into the Moonscar Pack, a nomadic, warrior pack consisting of Sornaensis. He was the son of the alpha male Tartarus, and had two brothers, Jackal and Skirmisher. During a raid on a rival Sornaensis pack, Antrakha refused to kill the last remaining member of the pack, a hatchling less than a week old. The hatchling was killed and eaten by Jackal and Skirmisher, and Antrakha was expelled from from the Moonscar Pack, after having his warrior's brand, a crescent moon-shaped scar on the right side of his head behind his left eye, crossed out by Tartarus. After several weeks of wandering, he found a new home, in the form of a long, metal tube, hollowed out, but crushed (the remains of the wrecked plane from Jurassic Park III). After establishing his new territory, he discovered three other Sornaensis in the vicinity: Zorro, a half-Adamant raptor, his mate Brhii, and Halo, who Antrakha took as a mate. The new pack went to work making the tube wider, for their convenience, ripping chairs out and blocking the open end, while using a giant hole near the top as an entrance. Several years later, three more Sornaensis appeared, displaced by the Moonscar Pack, an old male named Zealot, and his twin daughters Kat and Cortana. Antrakha welcomed the newcomers, albeit hesitantly, and made room for them. Live the Legend Antrakha first appeared in LtL, waking up for the day with his mate and pack. Cross Flare soon left to find breakfast, traversing the Jungle, and reaching the River. The pack happened across a loose herd of dryosaurs drinking, and decided to play a game, which Antrakha won by bringing down the most prey. Each member of the pack grabbed a dryosaur hatchling for later, and left, heading back into the Jungle. They traveled fast, to avoid, in an attempt to avoid Nezbit's pack. Cross Flare, however, ran into a male Carnotaurus, and after a brief face-off, the larger carnivore left. When they reached their home, the Velociraptors found that their home had been occupied by a pair of Dilophosaurs. Not wanting to risk a fight, Antrakha lead Cross Flare back into the Jungle. In the Jungle, Cross Flare encountered a pack of Nublarensis. Antrakha assured the other Velociraptors that they meant no harm, and the two packs went their separate ways. Later, the group of Raptors encountered a male Ceratosaurus who had killed a Sornaensis Raptor. Cross Flare scattered, and regrouped later. Zorro took first watch, while the rest of the pack slept. Antrakha then dreamed of his expulsion from the Moonscar Pack. After waking, he took watch. When morning came, Cross Flare left to find breakfast, and stumbled across a loose herd of Dryosaurs. After a swift attack, the Sornaensis were only partially successful, having only four out of seven members of the pack bringing down a Dryosaurus. After finishing their meals, the Velociraptors began heading north to find new territory. Personality Antrakha is an rational creature, preferring everything to be simple, and to the point. He will not kill unless necessary, or for the sake of his pack. He would rather be hurt than having his friends and pack mates injured. When angered, he will lash out violently, as shown after a Compy tried to take a bite from his kill, and ended up being killed after Antrakha tossed it aside with his hand claws, and then crushed its ribcage with his foot. Trivia *Antrakha's name has been used many times by his creator SPARTAN-D124. *His appearance is based on the Alpha Raptor from the JPIII toy line. *Antrakha's favorite part of a carcass is the eyes. This has earned him the nickname "The Blinding Hunter" from scavengers such as Compies and Segis. Category:Raptors of LtL Category:Characters